


Silence

by homestuckfangirl413



Category: Homestuck, Sadstuck - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:38:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homestuckfangirl413/pseuds/homestuckfangirl413





	Silence

K-Kurloz? I can't... hear you!  
Speak louder!   
What are you saying? Why are you crying? W-why can't I hear?  
Oh- oh God.

 

They said it was permanent? Kurloz! No! Don't!  
It wasn't your fault! Don't do this!

Please? Please don't do this.

I could never hear his sweet voice... ever again.

 

All there is between us is... Silence.

 


End file.
